Forum:Adahy Nettle
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is User:Colin687 Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Adahy Nettle was born in a Native american tribe somewhere in New York (that's all he'll ever tell you) on October 3. He grew up happily with his family (whom he often doesn't discuss) and the rest of his tribe. All that is easy to tell is that his tribe was very deep into ancient beliefs. When Adahy developped his mutant powers of Phytokinesis (Plant manipulation) at the age of 14. He was scared of his new abilities, however, his tribe was in love with his new abilities. His tribe treated him as a god, along with the rest of his family. They asked Adahy to give them fruitful harvest, and he did. It was at around the age of twenty five that his powers and abilities started to get out of control. He had not meant any harm, but when he got into a fight with one of his tribe members, he used his powers, and the other man was accidently killed by Adahy. Adahy panicked, and fled the tribe. For close to 2 years, Adahy had been secluded from all people. He had left his tribes territory and fled out of the area. He used his wits and smarts to survive in the forest. It was around 2 years after he left that he was attacked by a mountain lion not too far from Salem, New York. It was an attack he had not expected, and he paid the price for it. He had used his knowledge to help cure his wounds, but he needed medical attention from the strangers (what his tribe called anyone that wasn't native american). He knew how advanced they were. It was then that he had found Xavier's school after journeying through a thick forest. They brought him in and helped him. He liked it here, and decided to stay. He's now the grounds keeper of the mansion. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Kind, humble, caring, honest, and sometimes rude through his truthfulness by accident. He can get quite stern as well. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Xavier's School Grounds keeper Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Adult Professor Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Adahy is capable of controlling plants to move, grow, and things similar to Phytokinesis (Plant Manipulation) If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? No, but he is looking for a relationship. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? No List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Everyday (most likely) If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: USA Central Category:Not Confirmed Category:Confirmation